Letter's
by Mrs. Yuy
Summary: it's about Merie writting to Logan telling him about her love for him


A/N: Um well this isn't very good.But the idea came to me when we had to write a poem like the one below and I thought that it would turn out to be a cute fic.Hope ya'll like it!!Please R/R !!But please don't flame me.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with x-men but I do own the poem in the fic!!  
Growling as he searched the house looking for the kid he hasn't seen all day.Opening her door he noticed that it was empty.Sniffing he relized that nobody has been in there for quit some time.Shutting the door he headed on with his search leading him down to the kitchen.There he spotted Jean and Scott reading the news paper.Walking over to them he cleared his throat.  
Looking up at him they waited for what he wanted to say.  
"Um...have you seen the k...Rogue?" he asked.  
Smirking at him from underneath his red shade's he waited a while to tell him knowing that it was irritating him, "Um ya I think she went with the girl's to go shopping they left about an hour ago I don't expect they'll be home for a while..why?"  
Already knowing the answer he just wanted to see what he would say.Seeing as everybody knew his feeling's for the girl except for the man himself.Glarring he answered the man.  
"Just wondering I haven't seen her all day."  
"Oh," he replied.  
Smiling he went back to reading his news paper totally ignoring the man infront of him.Looking over he noticed that his girlfriend was also smiling at him.Smirking he turned back to reading about the sport's.  
Growling Logan headed out of the kitchen and headed to his room.Well there was nothing better to do considering all he ever did was spend time with the kid and now she wasn't here.Opening his door he stopped as he got a whiff of the air.Smiling he relized that Merie was in his room earlier today.Must have been when he was out fixing his bike.  
Walking over to his bed he noticed a white piece of paper.Starring down at it he saw that it had his name written in big letter's. It had her sent all over it.Shrugging he picked it up and started to read the letter addressed to him as he sat on the bed.  
  
LOGAN  
  
Anyone can see that there's something there.  
Breathing come's hard when I feel you near me.  
Can't you look harder and see this love we have for each other.  
Don't keep pushing me away everytime we get close.  
Everyone say's that we are perfect together.   
Forget about your tough guy image and love me.  
Giving and taking is what love is all about so take my heart and give me yours.  
Hold me and never let me go.  
I see the way you look at me...it's the same way I look at you full of love.  
Just because your older doesn't mean your to old to love.  
Kid is what you always call me when will you relize I grew up?  
Love me that's all I ask nothing more.  
Make me a part of your life.  
Nothing you say or do can make me forget about you.  
Over and over again I see your face in my head.  
Promise me that you'll never leave again.  
Quit this pretense of us not caring about eachother.  
Right when I first met you I knew that we where ment for eachother.  
Stop making excuses about it never going to work.  
Take me away from this pain I feel and make me better.  
Under neath that thick hide of yours you are a caring man.  
Velvet glove's and a wall are what keep's us apart.  
Waiting for those word's I so long to hear.  
X-ray to my heart and you'll see it's beating for you.  
Yelling and screaming in my head for you to notice me as more then a kid.  
Zany with love for you.  
  
Love always,   
Merie  
  
P.S. Logan please don't turn me away again.  
  
Shock came over him as he got finished reading the poem.He didn't know what to do.He knew that she always had feelings for him he just didn't know that they went that deep.And he just relized that what she felt for him he felt for her.But now how to tell her.He sat there for about half and hour trying to think of the best way to tell her how he felt.Grinning he finally found the perfect way.He quickly grabbed some paper and a pen and sat down and started to work.  
  
*******************  
It wasn't till later that Rogue finally came home from a fulls day shopping.Two arms full of bags one full of gloves to keep people safe from her deadly skin.Nervouse about what Logan would say about her poem to him she crept to her room hoping to avoid him.Maybe it was the wrong thing to do, maybe it was moving to quickly, What if he doesn't feel the same way.Where just some of the thoughts running through her head as she entered her room.Setting her thing's down on the bed.Sighing she sat down glad to have the heavy things out of her tired arms.  
Hearing a crinkle of what sounded like paper she got up to see what it was.Seeing it was a folded piece of paper with her name written on it.Hesitating to pick it up.Afraid of what it might have written in it.Maybe it was telling her that he didn't feel the sameway. Maybe she had read him differently.What if he still liked Jean?She thought.Taking a deep breath she unfolded the letter and started to read what was written.  
  
Dear Merie,  
  
I don't know how to say this.I'm not very good with words, never have been.The poem touched me deeply(grrr look at me writing lovy dovy words).Anyway's I've known for sometime that your no kid...but I kept telling myself that so I'd get it in my head that I'm no good for you.But no matter what I said I can't git rid of these damn feeling's for you.I love you more then anything darlin.I have sense I first met ya and will always feel this way for you.I don't know if I'd be any good at relationship's but I'm willing to try when it come's to you.I don't know what more to write except this...  
  
Anyone can see the love there except me that is.  
Breathing is all together impossible when I even think of you.  
Couldn't look harder because I was afraid so see the love there.  
Damnit this is harder then it look's I only pushed you away so I didn't hurt you.  
Everyone is right about how perfect we are together.  
Forgetting about my tough guy image comes easy when I'm near you.  
Holding you is nothing I'd like to do more.  
I know the way you look at me full of love...I didn't know it showed in my eye's too.  
Jesus I'm too old for you but I'll never be to old to stop loving you!  
Kid is what you are no longer I guess I just didn't want to except that.  
Loving you is the only thing I can do.  
Make you apart of my life?darlin you ARE my life!  
Nothing I said or did made me forget about this love for you ether.  
Over and over again I had to stop myself from kissing you.  
Promise that I'll never leave?babe you'll have to kick me out to ever leave your side!  
Quitting the pretense of me not caring wasn't as hard as I thought.  
Right when I smelled you I almost came on glued.  
Someday these excuses will run out.  
Tonight and forever I'll take away your pain.  
Under neath this hide of mine lies a body ready to do your bidding.  
Velvet gloves never bother me and my wall well you crumbled it a long time ago.  
Waiting for the right moment to say the words that never could come.  
X-ray of my heart right back at ya and you'll see that it made for you.  
Yelling at myself everyday that I'm not good enough for you.  
Zany and wild are me no longer but a man ready to love you.  
  
Love always,  
Logan  
P.S. Look up  
  
Getting done reading the letter her head snapped up.And there he stood leaning against the door.Smiling as tears shined in her eye's she raced to him dropping the letter.Rapping her arms around his strong neck she cried in his shirt.Pulling her back he held her chin in his big hands that where covered with gloves.Whipping her tears away from her cheeks he smiled at her.Leaning in he gently kissed her on the lip's.Pulling back before the pull started he held her close again.Never wanting to let her go.  
" I love ya Logan," she muffled out through his shirt.  
"I love ya too darlin and I'm never gonna stop," tightly gripping her to him he spun her around as they both laughed.  
And to think after four long year's it took just a simple letter to show them both the meaning of love. 


End file.
